


Need Reader Experience in Detroit: Become Human?

by Sakura_Kisomi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Kisomi/pseuds/Sakura_Kisomi
Summary: It's about you and the characters in DBH





	1. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspect run.
> 
> RK900 and Connor chase the suspect.
> 
> RK900 run to Connor. Wait, why Connor?
> 
> And there will be you guys

The suspect run away.  
Connor and RK900 chase the suspect.  
RK900 run.. But not to the suspect but to Connor.  
"what are you doing?" asked Connor. RK900 just carry him.  
"..."  
"you can put me down! We need to catch the suspect!"  
"sorry, but I run faster than you" said RK900. Connor looked away and said "fine.""just focus on the suspect Connor" said RK900. "I know that RK900" said Connor shoot the suspect. 

The suspect stop because Connor shoot the leg.

RK900 run to the suspect. Still carrying Connor. RK900 stop and put Connor down. "here you go" said RK900. "thank you" said Connor arrest the suspect.  
Connor looked at RK900 "are you okay...?" said Connor.  
"no, I'm fine Connor" said RK900. "then don't look at me with that face please" said Connor. "sorry" "it's okay" Connor smiled at RK900.  
"hey, how's the suspect?" Hank just come.  
"here it is" say them in the same time.  
"uh, by the way... Did you just carrying Connor? I mean, for what?" asked Hank look at RK900. "oh, I run faster than Connor. So I carry him to get the suspect faster" said RK900.  
"Oh..." Hank watch them arrest the suspect and go.  
"...weird..." said Hank.  
"hey guys!! Oh my god.... Androids run faster than human huh?" detective y/n was new and learn about her new job with Hank, Connor and RK900 in the crime scene.  
"I'm sorry, but where the fuck are you when the suspect ran?" asked Hank cross his arm and staring at y/n.  
"sorry Lieutenant, I was looking for my phone... And it was in my pocket for all time"  
"the f... *sigh* idiot" Hank look at the androids.  
"oh yeah, did that android just carried Connor?" y/n point her finger to RK900.  
"...hmph, yeah. Weird huh?"  
"cute I guess"  
"what?"  
"Hm? What what?"  
"no, I mean what the hell did you just said?"  
"cute?"  
"oh my.." Hank follow the androids and leave y/n behind.  
"Lieutenant! Hey, HEY! WAIT!!"  
-end-


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... about family. Yeah... and more of MC as detective. The real detective.

"hey! Lieutenant! I'm not late am I?" asked y/n.  
"yeah, you're not." said Hank in his seat.  
"no crimes?" asked y/n.  
"no. Just sit and relax..." said Hank point his finger to empty seat. Y/n sit. "hey...Lieutenant Anderson. RK900 didn't have a name isn't he?" asked y/n looking at RK900 with Connor. "hmph, I don't care. But you can name him" said Hank.  
"hmmm... Connor 2?"  
"nope."  
"Connie?"  
"nope."  
"Conan?"  
"no..wait, that's good."  
"yeah, Conan from Arthur Conan Doyle" said y/n looking at her phone.  
"Conan and Connor. Hm, The ConCon" said Hank smile.  
"pfft...hahaha" y/n laughed.  
"what are you guys laughing at?" asked Connor just come.  
"where's RK900?" asked y/n.  
"there, I think he have another thing to do" said Connor.  
"oh, hey Connor... Where did you get your name?" asked y/n."oh, it's from..." "kay, shut up you two. There's a new crime shit near here. Let's go!" Hank walk fast.  
"oh yeah... Finally!" said y/n.

*the crime scene*  
"I will question the police there kay? Just do an analysis of the evidence there." said Hank to y/n.  
"just do it with Connor" said Hank again.  
"aye aye sir!" y/n run to Connor.

"wow... Blood. It's like in every TV show I watched. Like Supernatural, NCIS... Damn, that TV shows is so old now huh? Connor? What are you doing?" y/n follow Connor and wearing a gloves. Yeah, Connor lick the blood on the wall. Again. "oh my..Connor why you ...oh I get it. It's like in some movies. You analysis the blood. Right?" said y/n the human who watched and read. Such a nerd huh? "yes. Of course, I am" Connor smile at y/n. "the blood it's the same as that man blood" said Connor look at the corpse. "Hm... I think it's a suicide." said y/n. "why?" asked Connor. "yeah, suicide-murder. So, the suicide is a murder. Do you get it?" asked y/n now looking serious. "what?"  
"okay, let me explain. I think this man have an android. I suggest, the android ran away. And, how I know this man have an android? There. A photo of a kid and... WHERE IS THE KID?! Wait. Oh yeah I forgot, the man have a depression because the kid, his son, dead. So, because the depression, he, want his android to kill him. Look at his face. Stupidly happy." said y/n. "human is so complicated huh?" said y/n looking around the house. Connor look at y/n. "but the man just died like 28 minutes ago and we arrived like 20 minutes ago. There's no way that big android can ran away." said Connor. "Hm... Yeah and that door the backyard door, it's locked inside cause the key is inside. And if you go upstairs, it means the android jumped and ran away. But I think that was too weird. Cause I look at the window from outside, it's so small. I mean that android can't go. Look at that photo, he's big." said y/n. "let me go upstairs" said Connor. "wait..." y/n follow Connor. 

Connor see a blue blood. 'He's here. But why is he bleeding?' thought Connor. And there's. A big Android dead. He killed himself. And there's a note. Y/n take the note and read it. "I am right. He killed the man because the man wanted it. And... Because the android felt wrong to do that, he killed himself. And... He love the man and the kid as a family. I..never know androids can feel like humans..interesting...." said y/n almost cry. "oh you guys are here...so the suspect dead?" asked Hank. "yes.. And I think we don't need to take him alive. He already have a note about this suicide." "wait, Connor. Suicide?" asked Hank still confused. "here..." y/n give the note to Hank. "..." Hank look at y/n. "hey, why are you crying?" "sorry Hank, my parents are dead 1 year ago. And then... Somehow, I feel like this android just...lost his family." Hank give y/n a pat on her back. "it's okay... I know that..." y/n cry.Connor? He look at those human. Lost their family. And Connor don't have a family.  
(wow, what have I done *cry* shit)  
*the office*  
Hank was busy. Y/n with Connor.  
"hey Connor" called y/n.  
"yes?"  
"what do you think about your partner? Hank?"  
"what?"  
"I mean... You guys really are close. How you feel about that?" asked y/n drink her coffee.  
"...I...don't know. How about you?"  
"I only know him for two days now. And he really look like my dad. Can you tell me more about Hank please? He is so... My dad *laugh* sorry, I really miss my dad."  
"it's okay. Let me tell you." said Connor smile.  
"thank you" smile y/n.  
-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DCJoKeRHS!!! Because of you, I have this idea. Connor will talk about Hank as his dad in new updates in the future. And there will be Markus, Kara, North, Simon, and many more! Just wait for the new update!


	3. y/n and RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...   
> Yeah, you and RK900. 
> 
> Btw, love ya!

"hey... RK900 right?" said y/n awkwardly.   
"yes I am" answered RK900.  
"where is Connor and Lieutenant?" asked y/n and sit.  
"Lieutenant Anderson is having a breakfast... And Connor with him. I don't know why Connor always want to be him" RK900 said it with like some... Anger face. And that ring on the head? (idk what i have to say about it) Is yellow, not blue. "are you... Jealous?" asked y/n  
"no..." RK900 looking away.  
"hey, we just meet for the second time! Uh.. Do you want to know more about me? About this cool human?"  
...  
"ugh, what have I done" said y/n.  
"actually, I would like to."  
"oh, um... I born in xx xx 2010. And my age is 28 now. And... My zodiac is xxx. And my hobby is read some old books, drawing, watch some old TV shows and old movies. So, yeah... Imma young outside but, I am old inside. Hahaha..." said y/n.  
"how about your family? Sorry, is it too personal? You don't need to...""it's okay! I have a little sister, dad, and mom. But... My dad and mom dead in airplane accident. And my sister get depressed and left me. And there's only me. The happily awkwardly girl. And nerd. Don't forget that." said y/n. RK900 looking at y/n. He knows that this human, this girl, this lonely girl... Is not okay. RK900 smile to y/n and say "you know... You should meet your sister. Before you can't meet her."  
"but-" "no but."  
y/n smile. And say "thanks for the suggestion"  
"oh, and why do you want to be a detective?" asked RK900.  
"hahaha.... Many people asked that to meh, the weirdest girl who really want to be a detective! When I was young... In a school, there is so many bad students. And one day, this bad students, is a suspect of a murder in this school. But, the bad students said that they are not the murderer. And, somehow I know, that this bad students... Are not the murderer. So I checked the crime scene. I found many new evidence. Like... A cutter. The cutter is clean, but you know... Blood can't be clean with just a water. So I need a help from my dad... He is a science teacher. Then, we found the blood. The blood. Is not just from the corpse. But the murderer. And the murderer is the student council. And holy moly! That girl is really...Really. ..are a bitch!"said y/n really happy to share that story. RK900 smile so bright.  
"and... Many cases that I've done after that!" said y/n.  
RK900 look at y/n. She is beautiful. Wearing a jacket, jeans, and no make up. Her glasses is cute on her. But that messy hair just really fit her. (that is me btw. You can modify your MC)

"hey y/n and RK900... What are you guys talking about huh?" asked Hank with a smile and give y/n a coffee. "hey... How did you know that I want this coffee?" said y/n start drinking her coffee. "of course I know... Yesterday, you did a great job" Hank pat y/n shoulder. "thank you Lieutenant!"   
"hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Connor whispered to RK900. "Just talked about her. I don't know about her... So I asked her many things about her." said RK900 to Connor. "oh..." 

RK900 and Connor look at those 2 humans. Laughing, smile, eye contact, and it feel so warm just by looking at them. Y/n, feel that Hank is her dad. Hank, feel that y/n is his kid. How about RK900 and Connor? They are just androids. But, why do they acted so human to them?

"Lieutenant... Thank you for everything." y/n smile at Hank. "what I did to you? Not much right?" asked Hank laugh a little. "no, I mean... Your act is so my dad somehow... And made me felt so comfortable to be with you!" y/n blush a little and Hank did the same thing. "you know... It's not only you who I made like my own kid." said Hank looking at those 2 androids. "Hm? Oh... Yeah, of course. Why not?" said y/n laugh. They both laugh. They sharing many things. 

"what are they talking about?" said the androids in the same time. They are confused. -end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha.....  
> so... Hank... is the best dad (and Carl :') )  
> I really love Hank because, he is like my dad and I am so related to him XD hahaha... and next, there will be more character. :))


	4. Happy Father's....day.. :'(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... this is so sad actually, but I want to celebrate Father's day with this for my DAD!!! Yeah, and it just a side story... you can skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am serious, you can skip.

"..." y/n drawing some random shit. Yeah just weird doodle. She made a weird circle, stick man, many weird stuff. Because, it Father's day. Her dad is... Gone.   
"Havana oh na na... Half of my heart is in... Argh..."  
...  
"No more... Sad...songs! No more... Sad ...songs!"  
"boy I don't give a fuck!"  
"I wanna know what love is.... I want you to show me!!!"  
Y/n is crazy.  
"why are you singing that old songs?" asked Hank looking at y/n.  
"sorry Lieutenant... What do you mean? Oh... When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no...what do you mean?...Wha-" Hank pull off the earphone. "sorry, but are you okay?" asked Hank. Such a worry dad.   
"I'm okay..."  
"nope. Liar."  
"I am!"  
"nope, tell me. Before I let Connor slap you."  
"what?"  
"he can slap you hard"...  
...  
...  
"wow, I forgot today is Father's day. And, usually, my son always... Do some good stuff to me. But now? ... I don't know." said Hank.  
"sorry to make you ..." "nah, it's alright. How about you? Should you go home?" said Hank to y/n that only look so empty. "nah, I am okay... Lieutenant?" "yes?"  
"can I call you Hank?"  
"of course... I would rather you say that than Lieutenant shit stuff"  
Y/n was so happy somehow...   
Connor come and say "there's a new case. Let's go!"  
"oh great!" y/n smile.  
"wow, how did you get better in second?" Hank staring at y/n.  
"Hank, I am okay! Nope, I am so happy! Wooohooo! It's gonna be the best day ever~" she singing the SpongeBob song.   
"what happened Lieutenant?" Connor look at Hank's face.  
"actually, I don't fucking know" they staring at each other.   
-end


	5. Meet Markus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Markus in your free time! You guys love Markus right?

Markus. No time no see mah frennn..... Mah brotha! yasss... Kay, I should... Stahp.

y/n have a free time today. She was drawing on her sketchbook. She drawing many people there. She's in the cafe. Drink more coffee. And then she see a man. And that man is so ... Cool. "looks familiar... Wait, is that Markus the revolution guy?! Oh my oh! Yasss..." she run fast to Markus. "Hey, hey! Uh, Markus!" call y/n. "wow, I'm sorry.., but who are you?"  
"Hi, my name is y/n and I really like you! You are such a inspiration for me! Oh my! What should I say?..." said y/n still holding her sketchbook. The drawing... Markus see the drawing. "so... You like to draw aren't you?" asked Markus.  
Drawing... Carl. Hmph, yeah... Drawing and Carl... art is related to Carl. Dad.  
"yeah. Ooh, and uh... Can I ... Talk to you? There is so many things I want to know about you!" said y/n.  
"of course" Markus smile.

"wow... So you have a lover... I don't have any boyfriend btw... So sad huh?"  
"hahaha.. Just wait for the perfect one"  
...  
"can I.. Draw you Markus?"  
"yeah, you can" said Markus."I want you just talk to me and sit and relax... You can ask anything about me."  
"okay y/n"  
.  
.  
.  
"done!" y/n so happy to draw Markus.  
"wow... Can I see more of your drawing in this sketchbook?"  
"of course!"  
.  
.  
"wait... This is Connor right?" said Markus.  
"oh yeah... You know him?"  
"yeah, he help me for the revolution."  
"wow.."  
she drew Connor when he was sit and waiting for Hank. His face is so handsome. "he is a cool android like you Markus..." said y/n looking at her drawing. "hmm... Hey, Markus want to try drawing?" asked y/n.  
"huh? No, I uh..."  
"just try!" said y/n give Markus the pencil.  
"you can draw me... Someone you love... Anything!"Carl.  
...  
...  
"wow, Markus. You are so talented! Who is he?" asked y/n.  
"it's Carl. A human. My ... Dad"  
"hohoho. So he's not the only one who made android his kid." y/n smile.  
"who?"  
"oh, nothing..."  
Y/n is really happy to know that androids, can be humans friend, family, anything they want. But, not as a slave.  
Y/n... Is really happy to learned everything about the world.  
"Markus... I... Learned that... Androids.. Really deserve a freedom. I uh... So happy you do the revolution, stand for every androids." said y/n to Markus.  
"yeah, I know that y/n" said Markus.  
they talk more things and become... A friend.  
-end  
(you know what? I want you guys to share a fanart, request, anything for this fanfic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really love Markus! He is such a cool android! If I was Carl, I will act the same... "oh my god"
> 
> Like that...
> 
> Oh my... Carl :'(


	6. Kid RK800 and RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H4H4H4H4 I AM BACK! Look, an inspiration from a FANART! H4H4H4H4H4H4H4 ... kay, I'm alright   
> Here : https://www.instagram.com/p/BkoAVTwHt_T/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1h799z5ficru2

"Hank, where is...the androids? Didn't see them.." said y/n.  
"I don't know.. But, someone say there will be something new about them only for today." said Hank half asleep.  
"oh, so you are the new detective!" ...Gavin :/ I don't like him. But, he's kinda cute with RK900.  
"ugh, Gavin shut up.."  
"hi, so, your name is Gavin? Hahaha.... My name y/n and I hate your face" said y/n smile. Like savage!Connor.  
"wha-" Gavin freeze. And Hank laugh. "sorry, but your face really remind me of the bullies in my school. Hahaha... Sorry, nice to meet you!" said y/n shake Gavin's hand.  
"Lieutenant!" "oh, Con- the fuck?!"

everybody freeze.

Except y/n, she is nosebleeding. 

"oh, this is for disguise! Look, they don't make any LED in this form" said Connor. Behind him there's RK900 in kid form too (oh my... This is cute!)  
"Connor?" y/n sit on the floor looking at lil Connor. Touching Connor hair and grab his hands. "this is... This is cute! Oh my.. I think I need a kid in the future! So, so cute and ooh.. That cute face!" y/n touching the face.  
"Hm?" Gavin start do the same thing as y/n do. But, their both stop because... *RK900 slap their hand* "I'm sorry, but stop touching" said RK900 looking a little mad.  
"uh, sorry..." said y/n.  
"that is a hard slap" said Gavin.  
"you guys never know how they slap your face when you're drunk..." said Hank looking at those kid androids. "so.... This is a great idea! But, does people notice they are an android? For us, we know you guys an android because you guys just a kid version..." said y/n want to touch again but RK900 staring at her. "why don't you take us outside? To test?" said Connor looking CUTE! UGH! TOO MUCH! "Huh? Hank, can I?" y/n's face is like 'please! I want it!'. "yeah, you can... Go on." "yeay! Love you! Bye!"  
...  
"yeah yeah whatever..."  
...  
Gavin look at y/n and Hank.  
"are you guys a family?"  
"what? No! Why the hell you ask that?"  
"nah, nothing."  
...*at the park*  
"where are we going?... Wait, it's that...MARKUS! MAH BRO!" y/n run.  
"wai-" RK900 carry Connor again. "what, again?" "sorry Connor, you are slow"

"oh hi y/n! And this is...? Look familiar. Is this your little brother or...?" Markus looking at Connor and RK900.  
"hohoho.... They are android Markus!" said y/n start carrying Connor and say "maybe you know this lil guy right here!" Markus looking at start to remember the face. "is this ...Connor?!" "YASSSSSS"  
"hello! Who is she Markus?" asked Simon my bae. Wait, sorreh. "hello, my name is y/n and this is... *take a deep breath* Connor and RK900" y/n still carrying Connor. RK900 staring at y/n and y/n, know that.  
"oh, who is this two little guy?" said Simon squat and rubbing RK900 hair. "I'm sorry, but I am not a kid actually!" said RK900 slap the hand again. "oops." Simon get up again and ..  
"...?"  
Connor staring at Simon. "looks familiar.... Do we ever met?" said Connor to Simon. "no?"  
"hey, my name is y/n!" "ah! I know you! Markus told me. I'm Simon" said Simon smile at y/n that make the narrator almost die.  
...  
..."Hm, well if it work to us, I think this test is done right here! Look at them! Look so human." said Simon.  
"yeah... Welp, if there's a clone of kid Connor or kid RK900 I would have them as my son" said y/n looking at Connor, RK900, and Markus.

"Markus, it's good to see you!" said Connor smile and shake Markus's hand.  
They holding for a long time. RK900 slap Markus's hand. "sorry. But not for long!" said RK900 with cute angry face. "oh, sorry. And who are you?" "it's RK900. He is a better me." said Connor kinda sad. "don't be sad..." said Markus. "yeah, because you know... If there's no you, I will never be here Connor" said RK900 pat Connor's shoulder.

"hey y/n are you okay?" said Simon give y/n a tissue.  
"what? Oh, thanks. I call this nosebleed is 'I am allergic to cuteness' hahaha...." said y/n.

*back to OFFICE BABEH*

"So, it work?" asked Hank.  
"it work!" said y/n.  
"are you... Bleeding?"  
"what? Oh this tissue? Hahaha....haha... Nothing!" y/n smile and sit."where are they?"  
"back to-" "Lieutenant!" Connor pat Hank's shoulder from behind and RK900 do the same thing behind y/n.  
"Jesus.... CONNOR! If I have a heart attack, it's your fault!" "sorry..." Connor make a little smile. "I think we need the kid for everyday..."  
"not we y/n, it just you" said Hank.  
"hahaha... Yes..."  
.  
.  
.  
"is it just me or the narrator really want me to look very lonely?" said Gavin to me. Welp, nope, I will give you some spotlight maybe.. "I hate you" hate you too Gavin... *whisper* i love you...  
-end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just swipe through my instagram, and I found a fanart by...sorry I forgot, and it showed a kid Connor. And I have an IDEA! YASSSSSS FINALLY!

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG THANK YOU TO @rk8connor @__connor_rk900__  
> I will update more about this! Really! I can't wait! You can request the story whatever you want to. I am serious. Not Sirius *ba dum tss*


End file.
